Konan no sabe cocinar
by Akatsuki Member-Uzumaki94
Summary: ONE-SHOT / Pain enfermó y le pide a Konan para San Valentín algo fuera de lo común... que le cocine. Al verlo vulnerable, Konan decide que ese San Valentín sería perfecto... sin importar los medios... ¿QUE HACE ESE INTRUSO EN LA COCINA?


**Konan no sabe cocinar**

**Asuntos legales: **los Akatsukis pertenecen al autor original del anime/manga "Naruto". Me hubiese encantado que me pertenecieran pero no es así.

No hay advertencias de spoilers tanto del manga como del anime.

Esto es una idea que tenía de antes y decidí adaptarla para San Valentín.

_Gracias y disfruten de esta historia._

* * *

><p>- ¡ATCHÚ!<p>

- Te dije que si te quedabas bajo tu jutsu de lluvia en un día frío como ayer te enfermarías.

- observar esa lluvia me tranquilizaba, me invitaba a reflexionar sobre muchas cosas. Verla en el bosque cercano a la cueva me relaja, fue un paisaje muy hermoso… ¡ATCHÚ!

- cambia de paisaje – sacó el termómetro de la axila del enfermo – se te ha subido la temperatura.

- contigo a mi lado eso es normal.

Konan suspiró. No era momento para halagos.

- Pain, me refiero a que tienes fiebre. Te encuentras incubando una gripe.

Era la habitación del líder de Akatsuki. Ahí estaba Pain, acostado en la cama doble plaza, cubierto con frazadas rojas y negras hasta el cuello, además de tener el uniforme Akatsuki puesto… que por sí solo abrigaba bastante.

- y yo me refiero a que eres hermosa.

Los labios de la chica Akatsuki formaron una leve sonrisa. No podía evitarlo, le encantaba que le dijera ese tipo de cosas. Además, Pain se veía lindo con ese rubor en el rostro que le causaba la fiebre.

- ¿Por qué no has esperado a enfermarte un poco más tarde?

- supongo que en mi interior quería que tú me cuidaras.

El muy bastardo sabía manejarse con las palabras.

- mañana tendré que cuidarte – suspiró la del cabello azul. Acariciando dulcemente el rostro de Pain.

- ¿y eso te molesta? Podríamos usarlo como una excusa para escapar de los demás - sonaba convincente, él sabía cómo convencerla. Vivía seduciéndola todo el tiempo, directa o indirectamente – solos, tú y yo… haciendo todo lo que queramos aquí… sabiendo que ninguno de los otros Akatsukis vendrán a molestarnos. Dime algo mejor que eso para mañana…

La manipulaba, pero tristemente tenía razón. ¿Qué mejor opción que eso para un San Valentín? Hace mucho tiempo que no tenían ese momento a solas: las constantes misiones para la organización, las estrategias para la caza de los jinchuurikis y las peleas entre los mismos miembros eran razones suficientes como para no poder renovar su romance.

Konan levantó una gran sonrisa. No podía evitarlo, lo amaba.

- tienes razón.

Ella se acercó lentamente a él para quitarse el deseo de darle un beso al enfermo. Cuando sus labios sonrientes estaban solo a unos milímetros de distancia, pasó…

- ¡ATCHÚ!

Konan se alejó, tapándose el rostro recién salpicado de gérmenes.

- disculpa, Konan.

…_Pain y Konan fueron a dormir luego de una cena un poco accidentada. El líder no paraba de estornudar, los demás Akatsukis lo miraban con cierto asco por esparcir tantos agentes patógenos a la atmosfera. Luego de que Deidara preguntara cosas fatalistas como "¿Se va a morir, líder?", Pain y Konan decidieron que era momento de irse a dormir un poco más temprano, dejaron detrás de ellos los murmullos de los otros Akatsukis… Pasaron un par de horas luego de eso, Pain aun seguía estornudando…_

- ¡ATCHÚ! ¡ATCHÚ!

Konan comenzó a preocuparse por el estado de salud de su pareja. Pain ya había tomado sus medicamentos, por lo tanto, el efecto de éstos no tendría que tardar en llegar. Ella tendría que hacer algo para que se sintiera mejor _anímicamente _al menos, ¿pero que…? Se acercaba San Valentín, Konan sentía culpa: no podía ver a su líder en ese estado. Las píldoras antigripales quitarían sus virus, ella quitaría su malestar emocional.

- Pain…

- si, lo sé. Parece que fuera cierto lo que me dijo Deidara en la cena.

- no digas tonterías. Nadie muere de una gripe.

- lo sé, Konan. Si moriría, no podría darte tu regalo de San Valentín mañana– el líder Akatsuki sonrió cuando vio que los ojos de su hermosa flor brillaban de emoción. Un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje muy delicado, un ramo de camelias rojas y una enorme caja de bombones: el regalo perfecto para una chica como ella – no pienso adelantarte nada, es sorpresa.

Un rastro de impaciencia se mostro en el rostro de la chica. Se mordió el labio inferior… Lo amaba, sabía cómo hacerla desesperar. Pero de pronto, Konan se dio cuenta de algo… ¿Qué podría darle a Pain? Con todas las ocupaciones que daba una organización como Akatsuki, ella no había tenido tiempo de pensar en el regalo perfecto. Para eso, tendría que asegurarse…

-Pain…

- dime, ángel.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga mañana?

El propietario del Rinnegan comenzó a pensar, considerando todas las opciones que tenía. Estaba indeciso, esa era una pregunta muy general. Primero, el líder Akatsuki pensó las ideas más pervertidas que se le podrían ocurrir en ese momento. Para su sorpresa, consideró una opción completamente distinta al rango sexual…

- quiero que me cocines mañana.

Konan parpadeó un tanto confundida. ¿Desde cuando Pain consideraba la comida algo importante?

-¿cocinar?

- si, cocinar. Al enfermarme, me di cuenta que necesito nutrientes.

Mentiras. Pain era un vil mentiroso.

- dime la verdad – pidió la chica, acercándose al hombro de su pareja para colocar su cabeza allí.

- quisiera que me mimes dándome de comer. Solo eso.

Cariños y comida, era razonable. Como solía decir la gente: _"estómago lleno, corazón contento". _

- sabía que no te preocupan los nutrientes en lo más mínimo – Konan sentía pena por él, sentía que debía hacer ese gesto. Cocinarle a su líder, ¿Qué podría salir mal? - ¿Qué quieres que te prepare mañana?

El líder no tardó mucho en decidir que quería comer…

"_Así que este era su plan" _Konan debió reconocer que todo estaba fríamente calculado…

- me gustan los desayunos y almuerzos livianos. Para desayunar quisiera un café con crema y tostadas de mermelada de ciruela.

La mano izquierda de la chica Akatsuki formó una hoja de papel, ésta se despegó del cuerpo de la mujer, voló en el aire dos segundos antes que la mano derecha la atrapara. Con esa misma hoja, Konan tomó una lapicera roja del escritorio de Pain y comenzó a anotar…

- para el almuerzo quisiera sushi _makizushi_ con una buena taza de té verde.

La chica anotaba rápidamente los deseos de Pain para ese San Valentín… _"lo que hago por amor" _pensaba lastimeramente…

- para la merienda quisiera un beso tuyo bañado en chocolate.

Amaba cuando decía esas cosas. Lo amaba a él… Konan sonrió.

- ¿Qué quieres para la merienda? – un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la Akatsuki. Pain, al verla, sonrió… jamás vio a una mujer tan bella como Konan siempre lo fue… desde que eran amigos en la infancia, Pain siempre la vio como su ángel…

- un beso tuyo bañado en chocolate.

- Pain, ¿Cómo se supone que hagamos eso?

- yo me encargaré. No te preocupes por ello.

Konan sabía que estaba todo previa y fríamente calculado. Él no había tardado mucho en decidirse los platos del día, ni siquiera fingía que los pensaba en el momento. Pero no le importaba: ella haría cualquier cosa para que Pain se sintiera feliz…

Con el rostro sonrojado, Konan anotó como merienda a sus propios labios bañados en chocolate.

- ¿para la cena?

- para la cena quiero un pollo al vino tinto con arroz seco y tomate.

Anotando…

- ¿quieres postre?

- por supuesto.

- ¿algo dulce o agridulce?

La respuesta del propietario de Rinnegan la tomó por sorpresa….

- quiero comida afrodisíaca.

Konan abrió los ojos hasta su límite. Pain sonrió de una manera que se podía saborear el sexo en sus labios.

- un San Valentín sin el toque final no sería lo mismo, ¿no? – dijo él, mirando seductoramente a su ángel.

Enfermo… pero ni aun así dejaba de ser sexy.

Konan anotó distraídamente en el papel el último pedido de su líder… es que, en ese momento, su imaginación volaba muy lejos…

Luego de despedirse con un tierno y largo beso, Konan releyó los pedidos culinarios de Pain…

_*Desayuno:__ café con crema y tostadas con mermelada de ciruela._

_* Almuerzo:__ sushi makizushi con una taza de té verde._

_*Merienda:__ un beso bañado en chocolate._

_*Cena:__ pollo al vino tinto con arroz seco y tomate._

_*Postre:__ comida afrodisíaca._

Cuando vio los deseos culinarios del líder, la chica Akatsuki no se dio cuenta lo complicado que podría ser un San Valentín. No pudo dormir desde entonces, tratando de pensar en cómo haría todas esas cosas… lo único que no era difícil de hacer en toda esa lista de restaurante cinco estrellas era el desayuno. Es decir, ¿un pollo al vino? ¿comida afrodisiaca?...

Entonces, fue cuando tuvo la idea...

Tratando de no despertar a su hombre, Konan se levantó de la cama para buscar la solución a este problema. Tomó una buena cantidad de dinero de un cajón del escritorio de Pain y salió de la habitación a hurtadillas.

Este San Valentín tenía que ser perfecto… sin importar los medios…

* * *

><p><em><span>*Desayuno:<span>__ café con crema y tostadas con mermelada de ciruela._

**8:00 A.M**

- Pain, despierta.

El sentido del olfato de Pain de pronto se activó. Aunque por su gripe no podía oler muy bien, ese aroma era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su nariz enferma se interese.

- ¿café? – fue lo primero que preguntó el Akatsuki.

- ¡Feliz día de San Valentín, amor!

Pain se frotó los ojos antes de poder sentarse en la cama. Cuando el Rinnegan pudo enfocar bien lo que veía, Pain sintió la sensación de una sorpresa grata: Konan, su ángel de la vida, con una bandeja y el café justamente como lo había pedido ayer, sin ningún detalle a faltar. La taza de café estaba inundada de crema, parecía una montaña; miles de tostadas violetas por la riquísima mermelada de ciruela llenaban el resto de la bandeja de plata haciendo un desayuno perfecto.

- K... Konan… ¿tu…?

Ella asentía con la cabeza, sonriente. La expresión del rostro de su líder no se podía comparar con nada: los ojos bien abiertos sin saber a que dirigir la mirada primero, si a su ángel o al desayuno más lindo de su vida.

- feliz San Valentín, Pain.

- ¿puedo darte un beso… ángel? – preguntó él, dulcemente.

Konan soltó una risa y no dudó ni un segundo en ir a besar a Pain. Dejó cuidadosamente la bandeja en la mesa de luz, se colocó encima de su amada pareja, lo miró seductoramente y juntó sus labios con los de él. Como siempre, jugaron uno con el otro, divirtiéndose con ese hermoso tacto llamado beso. A los dos les encantaba sentir con sus labios el frío metal del piercing del otro, morderse con suavidad, sonreír entre tiempos, disfrutar de ese momento de intimidad… solos, él y ella.

Cuando el hambre conquistó el estómago de Pain, Konan decidió dejarlo comer. Él insistía en que comiera un poco, compartir esa obra de arte llamada desayuno. Konan aceptó solo un poco, puesto que luego tenía que arreglar el almuerzo y arreglar el horario de los demás Akatsukis para que ninguno se quedara sin hacer nada. Se dieron de comer el uno a otro, cosas de una típica pareja en su mejor estado. Se besaban, se profesaban cuanto se querían.

Al terminar, Konan medicó a Pain y levantó la bandeja para bajar a la cocina. Él le preguntó si la ayudaba en algo y ella lo negó frenéticamente.

"_Con un simple no, bastaba" _pensaba el líder Akatsuki, tomando la reacción de su ángel algo exagerada… haciéndolo sospechar que algo pasaba…

* * *

><p><em><span>* Almuerzo:<span>__ sushi makizushi con una taza de té verde._

**13:00 P.M**

Al parecer, Pain no tenía buena memoria cuando se trataba de su ángel. Cuando un hermoso cabello azul se asomó otra vez por la puerta de la habitación, olvidó por completo sus sospechas. Ahí estaba ella, con su cautivador brillo de siempre, su piel blanca y sus ojos dignos para enamorarse; llevaba en sus manos una bandeja de plata más grande que la anterior con un delicioso sushi junto con un humeante té verde. Esos círculos cubiertos con arroz y pescado, ya se podía sentir el sabor con solo mirarlos. Estaba completo… la salsa de soja, el wasabi, el jengibre… todo…

Pain no podía creer que su ángel podía hacer arte con la cocina. La amaba, ella era perfecta para él. Se complementaban y tenían cosas en común al mismo tiempo, estaba seguro que nunca encontraría a alguien mejor que ella… mejor que su ángel, ninguna…

Ahora no pensaba soltar a Konan por nada en el mundo… ahora que descubrió que ella cocina así…

- Konan, déjame ayudarte.

- ¡Pain, no!

- ¿Por qué lo dices de manera tan brusca?

- porque no quiero. Ya deja de preguntar.

- pero tus platos son tan deliciosos que quiero ayudarte para recompensar.

- Pain, tienes gripe.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Un sushi no es algo fácil de preparar. Quiero ayu… ¡ATCHÚ!

Su ángel culinario aprovechó el estornudo para irse.

"_¿Por qué no quiere que la ayude?"_ para el líder Akatsuki, volvieron las sospechas. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a Konan?

* * *

><p><em><span>*Merienda:<span>__ un beso bañado en chocolate._

**18:00 P.M**

- Konan, hoy has hecho demasiado por mí. Me toca devolver mi parte.

La chica Akatsuki comenzó a prestar atención a todo movimiento de su líder. Pain levantó el brazo derecho y lo dirigió a la izquierda, donde estaba un armario. Cerró su puño y lo volvió a abrir. Una caja pequeña, la otra grande y un ramo de camelias rojas fueron atraídas desde dentro del armario por un Shinra Tensei.

El rostro femenino y bello de Konan se iluminó.

- ¡Pain! ¿Esto es…?

- feliz San Valentín, mi hermoso ángel.

Feliz, Konan besó con euforia y agradecimiento a Pain. Abrió la caja pequeña primero, donde se encontraba ese sensual conjunto de ropa interior azul con encaje negro.

Al verlo, Konan rió:

- esto más que un regalo para mí, es para ti.

- pruébatelo.

Al principio no se veía muy convencida. Cuando se dio cuenta, Konan ya hasta había desfilado por toda la habitación con su nueva lencería. Ahora, él y ella se encontraban comiendo los bombones de la caja más grande.

- Konan, es hora de mi merienda.

El líder de Akatsuki, en un movimiento rápido, le colocó un bombón de chocolate a Konan en su boca… dejando medio bombón afuera. Sonriendo de una manera carnal, Pain se acercó a ella para comer su codiciada merienda.

"_Con que a esto se refería" _sonrió la chica, siguiendo el juego, complacida.

Enfermo… pero aun así no dejaba de ser sexy.

* * *

><p><em><span>*Cena:<span>__ pollo al vino tinto con arroz seco y tomate._

**23:00 P.M**

Konan se estaba tardando mucho, su estómago se estaba desesperando. Pain ya no podía más, tenía mucha hambre. Estaba solo en esa habitación, enfermo, tirado en la cama sin poder hacer nada y con ganas de comerse a Konoha entera. Estaba entrando en un estado de una aparente paranoia, desesperación junto con una desnutrición severa. Su estómago gruñía una y otra vez; Konan se estaba tardando mucho…

Estaba consciente que el pollo al vino no era un plato fácil. Había que cortarlo en diferentes partes, había que calentar aceite de oliva para volcarlo en donde calentaría el pollo, cuando dicho pollo estuviera en el horno mantener un estricto control del tiempo, agregarle hierbas, el vino, sacarlo del horno, volverlo a poner, etcétera. Realmente, era un problema…

Pero Pain no aguantaba más el hambre. Además, no podría haber nada más gratificante que ver a su celestial ángel en manos a la obra… transpirada por el calor del horno, sus manos con restos de hierbas, ella suspirando su nombre… le parecía una idea excitante…

Su estómago hambriento y su lívido sexual, lo obligaron a bajar a la cocina…

Jamás pensó que iba a ver lo que vio…

El Rinnegan se abrió hasta parecer desorbitado. Temblando, abrió la boca. Levantando una nerviosa mano, señaló a quien estaba ahí…

Un maldito intruso ocupaba el lugar de su ángel…

- ¡¿I… ITACHI?¡

El aludido se dio vuelta. Pain se encontró con un lacio cabello negro y una mirada fríamente roja… Efectivamente, el Uchiha era ese intruso.

- Buenas noches, líder.

No, no podía ser esto. No estaba pasando, no estaba pasando…

- ¿Por… porqué… estás… cocinando?

- no sé si debería decirlo – comenzó a decir Itachi, revisando el horno.

Pain pudo ver algo del contenido de ese horno…

- ¿Q… que es eso… del… del horno?

- es un pollo al vino tinto.

No, no estaba pasando eso. No estaba pasando eso… Pain inspeccionaba la cocina con terror en su rostro. _"Mi… mi cena" _pensaba él, sintiendo como tenía ganas de vomitar… todos esas fantasías en donde su ángel cocinaba sensualmente para él se habían esfumado…

Itachi… ¿Itachi Uchiha había…?

Su desayuno, su almuerzo y su cena… de repente, le cayeron mal a estómago.

- ¿Qué le pasa, líder?

- ¿Por qué estás cocinando? ¡Exijo una explicación!

- aparentemente, porque yo sé cocinar a diferencia de la señorita Konan.

- ¿Qué?

- no sé para quien es esta cantidad de comida, pero la señorita Konan me ha pagado para que cocine las cosas de esta lista – de su capa Akatsuki, Itachi sacó un papel arrugado.

- ¿Qué Konan, que?

- mire la lista si quiere, líder.

De un rápido Shinra Tensei, Pain le arrebató dicha lista al Uchiha. Enseguida reconoció la pulcra caligrafía de su ángel… sus pedidos, sus exactos pedidos culinarios estaban plasmados ahí (salvo su merienda, que estaba tachada con furia).

"_No me está pasando esto a mí. No me está pasando" _

¿Cómo es que pudo haber disfrutado esa comida? ¿Cómo pudo sufrir este engaño? Konan, su ángel… no era perfecto después de todo…

- el desayuno era básico, creo que hasta alguien como Tobi podría hacerlo. El almuerzo no me ha causado problemas, puesto que siempre era yo quien cocinaba el sushi cuando mis padres se encontraban de misión; aunque siempre ha sido un plato dentro de todo laborioso. Aunque, aún no entiendo el porque la señorita Konan ha tachado la merienda de la lista – Itachi había sido el autor de toda esa deliciosa comida, Itachi era quien estaba detrás de todo esto, Itachi era esas bellas manos culinarias, Itachi hacía arte en la cocina… su ángel había perdido las alas – lo que me esta costando bastante trabajo es la cena. Dentro de cinco minutos tendré que volver a abrir el horno para echar las hierbas al pollo. En fin, si me disculpa, líder, tengo que preparar el postre. Me espera trabajo.

Itachi había sido el autor de toda esa deliciosa comida, Itachi era quien estaba detrás de todo esto, Itachi era esas bellas manos culinarias, Itachi hacía arte en la cocina… Itachi estaba a punto de preparar su postre afrodisíaco…

Konan jamás colocó un pie en la cocina…

Konan jamás supo cocinar…

Konan le pagó a Itachi para…

Para…

Para…

¡PUM!

Itachi volvió a darse vuelta cuando escuchó ese horrible golpe seco.

No podía creer lo que vio.

Pain se encontraba desmayado en el suelo.

- ¡Líder! ¡Líder! ¡¿Esta bien?

Jamás un San Valentín fue tan complicado…

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado!<em>

:D

_Hace mucho la tenía en la cabeza a esta idea :D Espero que les guste en como la adapté para San Valentín :D_

_Sobre "Revolución Akatsuki: las dudas sobre el líder" realmente no se cuando actualizaré. Prometo hacerlo lo más pronto posible :) Es que me atrasé por este one-shot y por un proyecto para un OC que supongo que publicaré._

_En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de este one-shot y feliz San Valentín!_

_***Akatsuki Fan***_


End file.
